Full of Ashes (TEMPMAYBE PERMANENT HIATUS)
by Fate's Lapdog
Summary: Ashen Mayall is a young muggleborn found by Death Eaters in her abusive home. Discovered by Voldemort and Severus Snape, the duo do whatever they can to protect what is now their ward. However, being friends with 'blood traitors' may just lift her spirits. (AU. SevereVoldemort/Severus Snape OOC. Weasley/Harry/Dumbledore!bashing, Rated M cos I'm paranoid, OC/GW)
1. Here Comes the Rescue Squad!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, all credit rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the creation of Ashen Mayall, the Mayall family, and _Morsinsomnus _(death in sleep), _Vertantur felis _(transform into cat *permanent spell*), and _Vertantur avis_ (transform into bird *permanent spell*) as well as anything else that seems to be randomly created. Anything that is recognized from other authors, they are rightfully credited to whatever is made clear in this story.**

I hated thunderstorms.

Especially in the middle of _wet _and _dreary _England.

Rain pounded on the roof over my room in the attic, startling me from my self-absorbed misery. Grumbling something under my breath about the mistreatment of their daughter and sending her up into her new room, I flipped over on my bed and studied my small, worn room. With the permission of the elder Mayall's, I had painted the boring room.

It was a dark blue tinted with dark purple, with lighter shades of purple and blue highlighting the room. Occasionally, there was a spread of black or dot of white, to look like stars. It was supposed to represent a galaxy of my own creation. My window, and the sole mirror to the outside window, took up an entire wall to my left when I came in. There was a glass door that went out to my own balcony, which had a small mini-fridge and counter that were mine. In my room, I had a tiny mahogany desk, with a dark purple lamp to the left of it. My twin bed was made of mahogany, and faced my door, which was to the right corner when I came in. The desk was to the left of my small bed. A mahogany and very elegant dresser was to the direct left of my door, which held most of my outfits. My bed had dark purple sheets, but a dark blue duvet with different shades and thin white stripes. The other side was a flip, white with thin blue stripes. My pillows were the same as my sheets. My carpet was dark blue, with two dark purple carpets in front of my bed and my dresser.

All in all, it was very homey to me. I yawned, glancing towards my bookshelf, which was out on my balcony to the right of my small counter. In it was a small collection of my favorite books. A small smile spread over my cheeks, feeling a dimple form at the corner of my left eye. They were books by J.R.R. Tolkien, and the Hobbit was lying open on my pillows.

My slight smile disappeared when the dreaded screech of my mother echoed up the hallway. I stiffened, feeling a slight fear develop as a curling ball in my stomach. It developed into terror as heavy footsteps stomped towards my door. Dread filled me, and a copper taste filled my mouth. It was salty; I had bitten my tongue as I leaped out of my bed and pulled myself underneath it.

"ASHEN OSPREY MAYALL!" she shrieked shrilly, slamming open my door. Cowering into the wall beneath my bed, I felt my small, thin frame bury itself into the carpet. Thick ankles stopped in front of my bed, and Mother seemed to hesitate before storming out of the room in fury and confusion. A thick white curl fell in front of my face, reminding me terribly of why Mother and Father seemed to detest me. Yet, they had still let me design my room. I always wondered why my parents let me design my room whenever we moved. I never knew why.

A ragged breath drew from my tiny form as I slowly crawled out from underneath my bed. In my mirror of my open dresser, I saw deep red eyes stand out across hollow cheeks and a small skeletal face. Scuttling about my room and tidying up, I drew in another deep breath.

"Ashen?" I heard from my doorway. I instantly froze, halfway through pulling off my heavy pink nightgown. Startled, I glanced immediately my door and stiffened like a deer in the headlights. It was one of my many brothers, Walter. His dark brown eyes studied me closely, long light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was one of the more boyish kinds of brothers, but was kind and quiet. "Mother wants to see you." he said quietly, disappearing from my doorway like a haunting wraith.

I quickly dressed into a thick, pure white sleeveless dress, with a wide red ribbon encircling my tiny waist. It fell to my knees in a slight puff, with four layers of lace beneath it. My shoes were white ballet flats, decorated with red flower-like designs. Dashing out of my room like a spooked horse, I skidded down the stairs. Panting, I slid to a stop when spotting my father. I snapped to attention, eyes on my feet as he rested his eyes on me. Cold, empty dark brown eyes glared at me as he paused in conversation with my ridiculously skinny mother. His hair was platinum blonde, a shade darker from my pure white hair. My mother had thick, springy black curls that contrasted deeply with her pale skin. Her cold, pale green eyes studied me with a disappointed, appraising look.

"Well, well, well... Guess who decided to.. embrace us with her presence, dear Klaus?" my mother asked in a lilting, beautiful voice.

"Hmm.." My father, Klaus rested his eyes on his less than stellar wife. "I don't know, who else is our daughter?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Guess!" My mother slapped him delicately, teasingly.

"Let me see, dear Daisy..." my father pretended to be deep in thought. "What have you to say for yourself, Ashen Osprey Mayall?" he glared at me icily, and I flinched at the venom in his voice.

"I - I'm sorry, mister Mayall." I stammered softly, just barely heard even by myself.

"Speak up, demon child." my mother slapped me, hard.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry!" I let out a sharp gasp, feeling fear overwhelm me. "I w-w-won't b-be late aga-again!"

"You better." my mother's voice was deathly cold, venom lacing her tone. "Go do whatever you need for the rest of the day. Do not grace us with your... _gift _until our guests have left."

"Mm mm mmm, Mrs. Daisy and Mr. Klaus Mayall." came a deep voice from the front of the house. They turned, before displaying expressions of shock.

"S- Severus?!" my mother looked absolutely horrified and majorly guilty. Quietly, I lifted my eyes to study the man at the door. He was quite tall, with sallow skin and greasy long black hair tied back into a loose ponytail. His eyes were dark as he studied me, his warm dark gaze appraising.

"Is this, the _demon child, _you spoke of?" he asked my parents slowly.

"N - no of course not!" my mother blatantly lied.

"Hmm.. come here, child." he said softly, and I flinched as if struck. "...I thought so. Mrs. Daisy and Mr. Klaus Mayall, you are under arrest for physical and emotional abuse, neglect, and starvation on Ashen Osprey Mayall. Anything you say, will, or do will be used on you in Trial and Court."

I could feel my eyes round in what probably looked like fear. My feelings were ditto. With a deep breath, I stepped back slightly. A loud _CRACK!_ sound filled the room, and I immediately flinched, practically ramming myself into the wall to get away from the man.

"Ash?" The man hovered above me, and I realized I fell into an ungraceful heap.

"D-d-don't hu-hurt me!" I sobbed breathlessly, tears pouring down my face in what was probably terror. The man's eyes softened. "My name's Severus Snape. I'm here to rescue you, young one."

"Re- rescue me? Wh-wh-why me? H-how do you kn-know I wa-was here?" Questions exploded me as I flinched away from me.

"All in good time, all in good time." he soothed reaching out as if to caress me. I flinched back again, still sobbing in fear. A shadow appeared behind Severus, and I could feel my heart begin to pound, my body beginning to quiver violently.

"What's taking so long?" the voice coming from the shadow was high and cold. I immediately flinched once more, taking in the sight of a tall, serpentine, bald man. His eyes were deep red, the shade of blood, with slits for a nose.

"Shit, she's going into hyperventilation." Severus cursed heavily, reaching into his cloak and taking out a vial with bright blue liquid. I tried to keep him away from me, but being too weak, he opened my mouth easily and poured the liquid in. Immediately following, was a brief look of panic from the bald man and another vial with purple liquid.


	2. Meet the Duck Lord

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, all credit rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the creation of Ashen Mayall, the Mayall family, and ****_Morsinsomnus _****(death in sleep), ****_Vertantur felis _****(transform into cat *permanent spell*), and ****_Vertantur avis_**** (transform into bird *permanent spell*) as well as anything else that seems to be randomly created.**

xoxoxoxox

**_Previously..._**

_I could feel my eyes round in what probably looked like fear. My feelings were ditto. With a deep breath, I stepped back slightly. A loud CRACK! sound filled the room, and I immediately flinched, practically ramming myself into the wall to get away from the man._

_"Ash?" The man hovered above me, and I realized I fell into an ungraceful heap._

_"D-d-don't hu-hurt me!" I sobbed breathlessly, tears pouring down my face in what was probably terror. The man's eyes softened. "My name's Severus Snape. I'm here to rescue you, young one."_

_"Re- rescue me? Wh-wh-why me? H-how do you kn-know I wa-was here?" Questions exploded me as I flinched away from me._

_"All in good time, all in good time." he soothed reaching out as if to caress me. I flinched back again, still sobbing in fear. A shadow appeared behind Severus, and I could feel my heart begin to pound, my body beginning to quiver violently._

_"What's taking so long?" the voice coming from the shadow was high and cold. I immediately flinched once more, taking in the sight of a tall, serpentine, bald man. His eyes were deep red, the shade of blood, with slits for a nose._

_"Shit, she's going into hyperventilation." Severus cursed heavily, reaching into his cloak and taking out a vial with bright blue liquid. I tried to keep him away from me, but being too weak, he opened my mouth easily and poured the liquid in. Immediately following, was a brief look of panic from the bald man and another vial with purple liquid._

xoxoxoxox

**BOOM.**

A loud, thunderous crash awoke me from a heavy sleep. With a startled screech, I tumbled backwards off of a soft mattress. Hitting the floor, I found I was in an extremely awkward position, with an older woman gazing at me curiously. My legs had somehow arched over my head, and my back was starting to ache from my current position. Blushing heavily, I scrambled to my feet and cast my gaze down to my feet.

"S-sorry, ma'am." I whispered fervently, and cautiously eyed the woman. Her dark hair tumbled past her shoulders in wild curls, her sleepy eyes dark and heavily lidded. Her natural hourglass form was oddly relaxed and yet alert. Her full lips were pursed, expression drowsily twisted in a worried expression. "D-did I w-wake you up?" I stammered quietly, uncertainly.

"No, no it's quite all right, little one." the woman yawned, stretching. "It's only six in the morning." I remained still, my emotions all over the place. Where was I? What did 'Severus' want to do with me? Who was that red-eyed man? I could feel stress start to creep over me, and I could also feel my breaths starting to come faster. "Little one, are you all right?" No! No, I wasn't all _right! _I was bloody terrified!

The door opened, and I flinched again, desperate to get out of here despite my fears. "Hello, child." the voice was eerily familiar, similar to the deep bass of Severus last night. Tense, I let my wild emotions gather up energy in my mind, and immediately lash out at what I supposed was my enemy. The temperature dropped in the room, and a wild flare of beautiful colors streaked out of my hands and turned towards the door.

Sudden wild cackles made me tense up again, and turn around. There was Severus Snape, colored all in a bright neon... pink. Amusement briefly entertained me, a small smile twitching my lips slightly before I glanced down at my feet again. That picture of Severus would be forever imprinted on my mind, and I could barely repress a small giggle. For a moment, I choked on my amusement, before trying to rearrange my features into a blank mask. The older man appeared absolutely mortified before loud guffaws echoed in the corridor.

I couldn't stop my curiosity as I glanced up, warily eyeing a small group of men outside the door. One man was rolling on the floor, hammering his fist on the floor. Another was clutching his side, barely able to keep himself up. Another man was holding onto the wall and practically banging his head against it. Their peals were infectious, and I couldn't stop a small smile creeping on my lips.

"Well, I couldn't blame you." Severus choked, clearly still mortified. "Self defense, isn't it."

"Self defense it is-" someone spoke, sounding amused.

"-nothing better than watching dear Sev-" another voice, somewhat identical to the first, spoke.

"-become bright pink-"

"-right, Gred?"

"Oh, yes, nice work-"

"-of magic, dear Ashen."

A pair of red-headed twins appeared behind the older man soundlessly, which made me jump slightly. How in the world- Wait, how did they know my name? The twins studied me curiously, as they were my age as well.

"U-um.." I began softly, a pink tinge crossing my cheeks as I stared curiously at them. I really hadn't been allowed around kids my own age before, and I was a little more than nervous around others my age.

"It's time for breakfast anyways. Bellatrix," the man had a sneer on his face as he glared at the woman behind me. "you are responsible for Ashen. She will be released into your custody."

Immediately, the woman- Bellatrix now, I suppose- started to protest. "You-you can't expect me to raise a-a child! I barely know the little one as it is!"

"Too bad. It's orders from the Dark Lord." he grumbled back, none too happy with the arrangements. I tilted my head in confusion, chewing my lip worriedly. Release into custody? What does that mean?

Bellatrix paled at that, glancing at me warily. Briefly, I felt a pang of something, which hurt my chest. I felt very, very confused, my thoughts ramming into each other at a million miles an hour. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, and before I could stop, I began to babble relentlessly. "What are your names? What am I doing here? Is that your least favorite color? Who was that red-eyed man I last saw? What day is it? When-" a hand clamped over my mouth, and immediately I jumped at the sudden contact, my face going a lovely shade of red.

"In time, in time." Bellatrix soothed softly, but I burst in another question before anyone else could stop me. "Who _are _you people?"

"Ah. You mean, who are we?"

"That's the better question-"

"-'cos you're one of us-"

"-that's a relief, isn't it George?"

"We are wizards." Severus and Bellatrix said simultaneously.

"Ah." I mused, sounding disinterested. However, new questions were bubbling about my mind, and I couldn't wait to start asking other people them.

xoxoxoxox

I warily glanced around the magnificent corridor, eyeing the beautiful pottery. It was all.. so.. beautiful. I stifled a yawn, twirling a couple pieces of my long thick white curls in my fingers. My deep red eyes glinted in a couple reflective vases and mirrors. Before breakfast, I had dressed in one of the dresses Bellatrix had loaned me. The dress underneath was a deep, inky black that molded itself against my slight, underdeveloped curves. There was a deep red lacy overpart with floral designs in a strange pattern. On my feet were deep red flats.

"Uh, Bellatrix?" I asked timidly. Bellatrix cocked her head curiously down at me. "I-is it all right with you i-if I call you Aunt Trixie?" The woman stiffened at my question, but when she turned, her eyes were warm.

"Of course. N-no one has ever called me Trixie or Aunt before." she laughed softly. Newly dubbed 'Aunt Trixie', she reached out and gently began to tug at my long curls. "I want to play with your hair. It's so beautiful and soft." Bellatrix cooed as we walked towards the dining hall.

Upon entering, with my face feeling boiling hot, I paused short of the threshold. There was over fifty people in the hall, all attention facing the doors. I ducked behind Bellatrix anxiously, feeling fear begin to bubble in my stomach. Bellatrix sighed, before facing the other Death Eaters.

"Greetings, milord." Aunt Trixie greeted what seemed like the leader of the group. It was the same man who was behind Severus. Eyes widening a fraction, I quickly stepped to the side in a deep curtsy. The man regarded me in what felt like a curious, but dangerous manner.

"_Hello, child. It hasss been a few days sssince I have seen you._" he greeted quietly.

"_Greetingsss, my lord. The feeling isss mutual._" my voice came out, slipping into the language naturally, as if I had been speaking it my entire life. Voldemort's eyes widened a fraction in childish delight, before responding softly.

"_It hasss been awhile sssince there was sssomeone who could ssspeak our tongue._" he mused, stroking the head of a large snake, which came to curl around our feet with a slithering hiss of greeting.

"_Tongue, Massster?_" I inquired curiously, slowly stretching out a hand to stroke the large snake.

"_Parssseltongue, child. Have you not heard of it?_" the snake spoke, causing me to jump slightly. A slow, cat-like purr rose from the snake as she rubbed her head against my fingers.

"_No. It isss nice to meet you; I haven't ssspoken with a Ssslither sssince I was four._" I couldn't hide my delight with speaking to the snake.

"_I am Nagini, child. May I inquire your given name?_" 'Nagini' spoke sweetly.

"_I am Ashen, although I do not like being called it. Call me.._" I thought for a moment. "_Gemma._"

"_Nice to meet you, Gemma._" I giggled as the snake brushed a gentle tail to tickle my neck. I swore I saw the snake smile, and Voldemort with a warm glimpse in his ruby eyes.


	3. IMPORTANT

Heya fellow readers!

I have a confession to make.

With the-AGGHH I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SA-

I have the unfortunate habit of leaving my stories hanging. It's like, you don't have the muse to continue. It's very irritating.

It's also quite frankly (pun intended) annoying that I somehow end up discontinuing them as well, but you always look over them and you're like..

I wanna update. No I don't cos I have better stuff to do... Yea... No...

Grr!

Some of you can relate maybe.

Very frustrating this stuff is.

-Ashy


End file.
